


One Direction Reunion - Narry Focus

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Harry, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry is upset and lonely but what happens when he gets a text from Niall? One Direction Reunion.





	1. Lonely

Harry Styles, has just lost his stepfather, Robin Twist and he is really depressed. He doesn't have many friends and he no longer saw his 3 best friends since they are on hiatus. He could always tell the boys anything but now they were all doing their own thing.

All the boys reached out when they heard this terrible news. However he needed them with him. Out of all he liked Niall best... he still liked the others a lot but ever since Zayn left they were Lilo and Narry.

At this point Harry didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He felt sad and lonely. Harry went into the bathroom and got a sharp razor and looked at it carefully.

Harry's POV:

What am I living for? I have no one left anymore! Why do the people I love have to be taken away? Maybe I should do what Matt did and end it now.. (Matt was Harry's best friend who took his own life). My life is terrible :( 

End of Harry's POV

With that, Harry got the razor and pressed the sharp point on his left arm.

On the other side of the country, Niall had heard about the news and tried to reach out. He felt sorry for Harry and wanted to be there for him. He spent most of his time thinking about Harry and how he should call or at least text. Although Niall liked going solo he missed the boys and was eager to see them.

Niall's POV:

'Come on Nialllll ' he though to himself, ' Harry needs you'

'You're such an idiot Niall. He was always there for you!' He said to himself

End of Niall's POV

Niall finally decided to text Harry with a simple hi.

At that time Harry was in the bathroom preparing to cut himself when his mobile screen lit up and was surprised yet extremely happy that it was Niall.

 **N**  : Hi

 **H** : Hi Niall :)

 **N** : I'm sorry about everything that has been going on. Give a big nice hug to your mum for me please

 **H** : Thanks Ni.. I appreciate it 

 **N** : No prob Haz. I'm always here

 **H** : Congrats again on your song. I'm proud of you Nialler xx

 **N** : Awhh thanks H. Love ya bro xx

 **H** : :(

 **N** : What's wrong?

 **H** : I've missed you Ni

 **N** : Me too. You're home?

 **H** : Yeah why?

 **N** : Nothing. I have to go bro... Love ya 

 **H** : Oh ok bye Niall

And that's where the conversation ended. Harry got upset again and tears formed in his eyes. He was going to pick up the razor when his mum called so he packed everything up. Anne told him that they will be visiting his cousins so he had to get dressed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please like and comment :)

CREATIVEMIND7  

 


	2. The Surprise

Harry was at his cousins now and Niall was on the phone:

 **N** : What's up Payno?

 **LP** : Hey Nialler! Been round and about...you?

 **N** : umm actually I got an idea. I was wondering if you'd help

 **LP** : Yeah sure anything for you. What is it?

 **N** : I'm sure you heard about Robin..

 **LP** : Yeahhh such a tragedy.

 **N** : I was thinking: There's an open space today week in the arena next to Harry's home and I already called and asked if I could but I need your help. I still have to contact Louis. I was thinking I will first play slow hands and then we can sing a One Direction song

 **LP** : For sure.. Great idea Niall. I'm in. Keep me informed.

 **N** : Thank so much bro. I'll text you after I call Louis

 **LP** : Great! Bye Ni

 **N** : Bye Payno

Later on, Niall called Louis and Louis said he was up for it. Now he had to come up witha plan to get Harry to go.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please like and comment :)

CREATIVEMIND7  


	3. Convincing Harry

2 days had passed since he called Liam and Louis so that meant he  had 5 days to convince Harry to go. He shot him a text again:

 **N** : Hey Haz

 **H** : Hi Ni.. You good?

 **N** : Yesss. I was wondering if you'd want to meet up for a coffee next Saturday afternoon

 **H** : What?! Seriously? I didn't know you were coming here. Yeah sure I'd love to

 **N** : Awesome. Is 4pm good?

 **H** : Yeah sure. I have to go Nialler looking forward to seeing you xx

 **N** : Ok Love ya mate xx see you soon :)

Niall, Liam and Louis were over the moon to play as a band again and Harry was overjoyed to see Niall soon.

Niall, Louis and Liam all kept in touch that week and talked about which songs they were going to play and what they should wear. By Friday all the tickets were sold out and that was great news.

It was finally Saturday and none of them could wait any longer.

At 10am Niall texted Harry:

 **N** : Hi Haz!! Looking forward to seeing you. I'm playing the arena close to your house tonight at 7pm and I got 1 backstage ticket and it would mean the world to me for you to come. Pleaseeeeeee say yes

 **H** : I don't know

 **N** : Please

 **H** : K :) Just for you

 **N** : YASSS thanks Hazza you're the best. I love ya so much xx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please like and comment :)

CREATIVEMIND7  


	4. Seeing You Again

It was 3:30pm and Harry was more than super excited to see Niall. He said yes about going to Niall's concert so he could have more time with him, knowing Niall would probably fly away soon. Harry was also nervous because he hadn't seen Niall in a year or two.

Niall felt nervous too but he ignored it and got a cab to the cafe. Harry went on foot since it wasn't far away from where he lived.

Niall arrived first and he waited outside, not knowing what to do. Harry then arrived a couple of minutes after and spotted the cute blue eyed boy staring at his phone. Harry went up to him and Niall pulled him into a tight hug.

 **N** : Hazzz!!! Omg it's so good to see you. How are you?

 **H** : Better I guess, thanks. How are you?

 **N** : Amazing especially that I get to see you.

 **H** : Awhhh. Should we go in?

 **N** : Yeah let's go

They went inside the coffee shop, sat down and ordered a black coffee for Harry and tea for Niall. They talked about everything and the time flew. It was 5:50pm and Niall said they better get going to the arena since he had to do a soundcheck and Harry nodded.

Liam and Louis both arrived at the arena at around 5pm and they did a quick soundcheck and caught up with each others lives. They spent a long time talking too and realised how much they missed each other.

At 6:15pm Harry and Niall arrived and Niall left to the a soundcheck. Harry had no idea that the other 2 boys were there and it stayed that way. Louis and Liam hid in room backstage and Harry was in the changing room with Niall now. Only 5 minutes were left till the show started.

Niall got his guitar and started walking out on stage. Harry watched from the wing. Harry wasn't too happy with the concert as he missed being with One Direction and he didn't want anyone to go their own way anymore.

Niall started playing Slow Hands and after that This Town. When he finished the 2 songs planned he told the crowd ,' Excuse me guys. I'll be back in a minute' and everyone was confused. Harry was mostly confused. Niall went up to Harry and told him to put on a blinfold and Harry hesitated but then gave in because he knew Niall gets anything he wants. Harry was blindfolded and Niall grabbed his hand and held it tightly and the stage went dark. Liam and Louis went on stage and Niall grabbed an earpiece and a mic for Harry and took Harry on stage. The crowd couldn't see anything. Suddenly 4 stoplights appeared on stage and the crowd went crazy. Niall removed Harry's blindfold and Harry was speechless. The 4 boys pulled into a group hug and Harry still couldn't believe it. He started crying and Niall held his hands. They played many songs and the crowd wouldn't stop screaming. 

When they went backstage the boys explained everything to Harry and that night they all slept over at Harry's place. The next day they all woke up late and they wanted to spend more time together.

 **LP** : I've missed this

 **N** : Yeah 

 **LT** : Me too. It hasn't been as much fun without you guys.

 **H** : I know..... I miss you

 **N** : Ok why are we complaining about how much we miss each other when there is an obvious solution.

 **LP** : You're up for it?

 **LT** : Of course bro

 **LP** : Count me in

 **N** : Harry what do you think?

 **H** : Ummm... I'm not sure

 **LP** : WHATTT?

 **LT** : Please H

 **H** : Okayyyy ...... 1d is back!!

They all hug and fangirl over this situation :) That same day they tweeted and spread the news around and soon the whole world knew.

ONE DIRECTION ARE BACK :)

THE END

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please like and comment :)

creativemind7


End file.
